Darkened Sky
by XxDreamingOfDisneyxX
Summary: " Jaystar are we going to keep these kits?" she asked her leader. Title and Summary to change. K  to be safe. Rating may also change.
1. Chapter 1

Rain fell from the darkened sky, drenching the plants and trees. A fierce wind was blowing on that night, ruffling the drenched fur of the unfortunate cat who was gurading the camps. Out in the forest a shadow rustled from the bush that it was hiding in. Another rustle came from the bush before out steped a cat, its fur slicked against its body.

It looked side to side wearily before turning to the bush again and nodding its head. Another cat came out of the bush, with two kits in its mouth and another two stumbling beside it. One of the kits let out a wail but that was abruptly stopped when rain fell in the mouth of the kit. "Where is the other one Anala?" the first cat asked the second cat, whose name was Anala. She lowered her head and dropped the two kits on the floor, gently. "It didn't make it Breeze." Anala meowed to Breeze. Breezes amber eyes saddnened for a moment. The four kits huddled closer together to keep warm from the rain. Breeze looked down at his kits and sighed. "You know we can't keep them Anala. We just can't." he told the she-cat. "Yes Breeze I know I know." She answered the tom. She picked the kits up gently and moved them to a safer and dryer spot. She then nuzzeled them and licked them each. Breeze did the same and then rested his tail on his mates back. She looked at him and both of there eye met, dark green meeting amber.. She sighed and turned to her kits and whispered one more thing to them. "We will always love you, our precious and sweet kits." Before turning away and together the she-cat and tom padded away into the darkened sky.

So what do you think? All prologues are short. I have a short first chapter ready to type up. Also I need help with a prophecy and names for the kits! Anyway if you leave a flamer I'll just give them to someone in a cold place since I don't need anymore heat! Anyway HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!


	2. Chapter 1 Finding of the kits

Robinfrost, Jaystar and their apprentices, Frostedpaw and Snowypaw padded into the forest, where the plants and the trees still dripped from the rain they had last night.

"Frostedpaw, Snowypaw. What do you scent?" Robinfrost, Frostedpaw's mentor, asked the two apprentices who had been, up until that moment, playing around on the wet ground. Both Snowypaw and Frostedpaw lifted their heads to taste the air.

"I scent Mouse, Squirrel an-"Snowypaw started to reply, before his sister interrupted him.

"And Vole." Frostedpaw finished, satisfied with her answer.

Snowypaw suddenly scented the air again, tasting it carefully. "Jaystar can you scent rogue?" He asked his mentor. And without waiting for an reply, Snowypaw put his sharp nose into the air and started following the scent of rouge, Frostedpaw following quickly after him. Both of the apprentices disappeared into a bush, the ends of the snowy tails waving behind them, before being swallowed up into the greenness of the bush.

Both Jaystar and Robinfrost gave each other a confused look, before shrugging and following the apprentices carefully through the undergrowth. By the time the warrior and leader had caught up, Frostedpaw had uncovered where the scent had come from. The scent of rogue had come from a well sheltered bush, away from the wind and rain that had poured down last night.

"Well what is it then Frostedpaw?" Jaystar asked the snowy apprentice. But before Frostedpaw could reply, a loud wail erupted from the bush, making Snowypaw jump, with fright. Frostedpaw stifled a giggle, but by the look she was getting from her brother, she knew that he had heard her. She knew she was going to be in big trouble with Snowypaw later.

"Don't tell anyone!" he pleaded with his sister, looking her in the eyes.

"And why would you think I would do that, dear brother of mine?" she teased him, flicking his nose with her tail. Snowypaw opened his mouth to answer back, before Robinfrost stopped it with a quick glare. Another wail came from the bush. And Robinfrost peered into it, looking for the sound.

She let out a small gasp when she saw what was hiding there. "Um, Jaystar? Your going to want to have a look at this." She meowed to the jay-blue tom. Jaystar shot a curious look at the warrior but she only flicked her tail, signaling him to look for himself.

Jaystar padded forward and peered into the bush. He also let out a small gasp at what he saw.

When another wail came from the bush, both of the apprentices looked in and, while Snowypaw gasped, Frostedpaw gave a "Aww how cute." At what they saw.

What all four of the cats had seen, were four kits, huddled together inside the bush. The kit letting out the wail was a black tom, with ginger paws, and tail-tip, he also had silver-tipped ears and dashes of white over one of his eyes and on his back leg. Next to the black tom, was a bright ginger she-cat with light ginger paws and underbelly. She had a black tail-tip with silver tipped ears as well. She also had a splash of silver across her eye and leg. Another wail sounded from the bush but not from the first kit, this one was from the silver tabby tom who had darker stripes, with black paws and ears tips with a flaming tail-tip. This tom had a dash of gold across his eye and leg. And the last kit, obliviously, the runt of the litter was a tiny silver-white she-cat with flaming orange paws and ear-tips. She has black tipped ears and a white underbelly, with a dash of black across her eye.

"Jaystar, what will we do with them?' Asked Robinfrost, as the apprentices looked at the kits, surprise filling their eyes at finding the four tiny kits.

Jaystar looked thoughtful for a couple of heart-beats, before nodding his head. "We will keep them. Waterbreeze can nurse them, she only has Riverkit." He meowed to the she-cat who nodded her head. "Robinfrost, please pick up, the silver-tabby tom, Frostedpaw, the black tom, Snowypaw, the silver-white she-cat and I will take the ginger she-cat." He ordered the cats surrounding the bush.

One at a time they picked up the kit they had been ordered to and took a step back, waiting for Jaystar to pick up the ginger she-cat one. When he picked her up, she swiped at him, blindly. He purred as best as he could with his mouth full of kit, and with the others behind him they took the kits back to camp.

Once they reached the camp, Jaystar padded toward the nursery, with the others following. He pushed his way into the warm den and dropped the ginger kit gently on the floor, next to a blue-gray she-cat with black paws and ear-tips. "Waterbreeze, we found these kits in the forest. They were abandoned and they need milk fast. Will you nurse them?" He asked the blue-gray kindly.

She looked at the kits and the back at her own light gray kit. She leaned over to sniff each kit in turn. The kits when they had entered the den had scented the milk scent and had blindly started to make their way over to the blue-gray queen. "Yes Jaystar. They will fit in well and make Forestclan proud." She meowed to her leader, nudging the kits to her belly and letting them latch onto her.

Jaystar nodded his head and walked out of the den and jumped onto the High Ash, a large ash tree, and called the words to gather the clan. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the High Ash for a clan meeting." He yowled. In twos and threes cats came to gather under the ash tree.

Once they were all seated he started. "When out in the forest this morning, Snowypaw scented rogue scent on our territory. When we went to find where it was coming from, we found the rouges were only kits. Waterbreeze has kindly agreed to nurse, and mother them. I do not want to hear any of you tell these kits they are rouges, only when they are old enough to understand, that they are rogues, will we tell them. I do not want any of them to find out until then. Is that clear?" He asked the cats below him. Most of them meowed agreements and the rest nodded their heads. "Good. Now Marshsong will organize the patrols. That is all." He meowed, before leaping down off the tree to pad into his den.

Marshsong the deputy organized the patrols and clan life went on smoothly.

Ok first of all I would like thank xxShadowheartxx for kindly being my Beta Reader and for changing for things around. I thankyou very much! Also the kits still need names so if you would like you can send kits name but do send them to me in PM please. Ok so that's it and I will update later.


	3. Chapter 3: Cats of the clans

**Here is an allegiance for the clan. Just to let you know if any other cats are mentioned they are from rival clans… I'll explain more later as I am typing this up when I should be in bed.**

Forestclan

Leader: Jaystar- Light blue-gray tabby tom with darker paws. Bright green eyes. Lives left- 7

Deputy- Marshsong- Light brown tabby she-cat with black paws. Soft blue eyes.

Warriors-

Redfern- A dark ginger she-cat with fern green eyes.

Fernshadow- A light brown she-cat with black flecks. Amber eyes.

Blackstripe- Black tom with darker stripes. Blue eyes.

Songbird- light gray she-cat with a black tail-tip and flecks. Amber eyes.

Bluepelt- Blue pelted tom with green eyes.

Robinfrost- A dark ginger she-cat with a white stripe, paws, ear-tips, and tail-tip. Bright green eyes.

Barkfur- Brown tom with green eyes.

Stoneclaw- Silver-gray tom with amber eyes.

Whitetail- Pure white she-cat with black paws. Green eyes.

Fadefur- A faded gray tom with blue eyes.

Ivyclaw- Black and white patched she-cat with Ivy green eyes.

Mousetail- Pale gray tabby. Blue eyes.

Apprentices-

Thornpaw- Light golden-brown she-cat with black paws and tail-tip.

Burntpaw- Dark golden-brown she-cat with black paws and tail-tip.

Tigerpaw- Brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Darkpaw- Black tom with bright green eyes.

Foxpaw- Ginger-red tom with light green eyes.

Queens-

Waterbreeze- Blue gray she-cat with black paws and tail-tip. Kits- Riverkit. Adopted- Splashkit, Brightkit, Silverkit, Streamkit.

Songbrook- Dark gray tabby she-cat with lighter paws and tail-tip. Green eyes. Kits- Blackkit, Firekit.

Elders-

Goldstripe- Black she-cat with a gold stripes down her back. Bright green eyes

Redfire- Dark ginger tom with bright blue eyes


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting the kits

**Hey peoples. Sorry for like going dead from like updating and stuff but you know life its just gotta get in the way. And school to. So while I should be in bed I'm posting this for you and hope you enjoy it. Special thanks to my beta reader/writer for this chapter xxShadowheartxx…. Thankyou so much I defiantly owe you one! And thanks to my reviewers! You may all have giant plushies of your choice and a giant Kangaroo. Ok so onto the story.**

-A bright ginger she-cat was sitting in front of the nursery waiting for her siblngs to wake up. She wasn't normally the first one up, but today she was, and she was remembering why she liked to sleep in late. A dark gray she-cat with fire red paws walked up next to her.

"Well, if it isn't the rouge kit." The gray she-cat sneered. "Where are all your little followers? Did you finally find out the rest of them were useless?"

The ginger she-cat narrowed her eyes, but didn't respond. The dark gray she-cat's name was Firekit, and the ginger she-cat hated her, she was mean to her and all her siblings, especially Streamkit, her little sister.

"What? Fox got your tongue?" Huffed Firekit, a glint of what the ginger she an-cat could swear was pure evil in her eyes.

"Listen fox-breath, if you don't want me and all my 'followers' to hunt you down in the night. You better shut your fat mouth," hissed the ginger she-cat.

Firekit's eyes got real big and she hissed in the ginger she-cat's direction before she ran off. Probably to go find her mother and complain about her again. The ginger she-cat didn't care, as long as Firekit didn't come back.

A big black tom wandered over to where she was laying. Looking over at where Firekit was talking to their mother. "Hiya Brightkit." He said kindly, "Was firekit being a problem again?"

"Good morning Blackkit, and no, not really." Replied Brightkit, smiling at the tom. She sometimes couldn't believe him and the evil gray she-cat were from the same litter. They were so completely different.

A black tom with ginger paws came trotting out of the nursery. "Wow Brightkit! You're awake before sun-high. It's a miracle." said the black tom with the ginger paws, sarcasm dripping off his voice. He apparently hadn't forgotten yesterday, when he had tried to wake her early, and gotten strong kick in the face.

Brightkit purred in amusement. "Well, I did tell you Splashkit, I could do anything I put my mind to."

Splashkit scoffed. "Well, in that case. Why don't you go get Silverkit and Streamkit up?"

Brightkit's eyes got wide. "You wouldn't," she gasped out, looking horrified.

Splashkit started laughing so hard, Brightkit thought he might choke. Hoped he might choke. She whacked him on the head walking away from him. Blackkit followed her to the fresh-kill pile. She picked out a mouse and walked over in front of the elder's den. She sat down to eat and looked up at Blackkit, who was still standing there. "Can I help you with something?"

He shook his head. "No, but if I'm here with you. It means I'm not over there with mother and Firekit," whispered Blackkit, looking over to where his family was glaring at Brightkit. They never liked Brightkit or her siblings. Blackkit had taken a liking to them soon after they got there. But for whatever reason Songbrook had hated them, making Songbrook and Waterbreeze fight a lot. Creating tension in the clan, until Jaystar reminded Songbrook that a leader's word is law. And she better get over it.

"Firekit just being a mouse-brain, you know that," said Blackkit gently, sitting down next to her.

Brightkit rolled her eyes at Blackkit's attempt to make her feel better. "I'm fine Blackkit, your sister never gets to me. But thanks anyway."

Blackkit smiled at her. "Well, that's good," he looked down at his feet, "hey, are we friends?"

Brightkit looked up at Blackkit in surprise. "Of course we're friends, why wouldn't we be?"

"No reason," replied Blackkit, "are you going to finish that?" Asked Blackkit, motioning to Brightkit's mouse.

She shook her head. "Nope, you can have it. I should go make sure my siblings didn't kill Splashkit when he tried to wake them up," she said as she was standing up, "See you later."

"Yeah, later," was all he said in reply.

Brightkit walked over to the nursery, looking for any signs of her siblings already being awake. She saw Silverkit sitting in front of the nursery, so Splashkit must have had some success in waking them up.

"Good morning Silverkit, what's up?" Asked Brightkit, standing in front of the nursery entrance. She looked at him more carefully when he didn't respond, and saw that he was actually sleeping. She laughed to herself, changing her mind about Splashkit's success. Brightkit walked into the nursery and almost got crushed by Splashkit jumping out of the way of Streamkit's swipe.

"Watch out Splashkit!" Yelled Brightkit, just barely getting out of the way of Splashkit.

"Sorry," said Splashkit, looking abashed.

"Serves you right, getting up in the morning like this," hissed Streamkit, rolling over so she was facing away from her other siblings. Bightkit started laughing again, she supposed they would never be morning cats. Ever their mother and adopted sister were still asleep. Splashkit pretended to be hurt at being laughed at.

"Why do you all like to sleep so much!" He yelled to no one in particular, storming out of the nursery. Making Brightkit only laugh louder.

**So what did you think? Love it,Hate it I don't care just review please? Any flames will be used into making my house,school and dance studio cockroach and Loscut free. Once again thanks to everyone! Oh and to people who reviwed my Warrior name contest don't worry I'll update mostly likely tomorrow or if not sometime during the week! Yes Long weekend this weekend! Thankyou Adelaide Cup! I bid you all a goodnight/day as my bed is calling to me and I must sleep. BYE BYE!**


End file.
